Convocation of Coraesine Field (Platinum)
Convocation of Coraesine Field Platinum's run will run May 14th - May 20th and will be the 3rd run of the event as a whole. What is the CCF? :See also: The official posting!, Nilandia's site, Platinum CCF Wins. Convocation of Coraesine Field is a service oriented pay event offered by Simutronics for GemStone IV. The idea behind this event is to alter your pre-existing gear to make it much better, instead of winning new gear. Ticket sales are limited for all three of Prime's runs, while unlimited for the one Platinum run. Storyline Well, currently the pavilions are going up for each delegation. The representatives from the Elven Nations have asked to be as far from the Dark Elven faction as possible, and the Half Krolvin have set up their Klinast Gather smack in the middle of things. There's some trouble brewing within the Forest Gnome pavilion (no one can really tell them apart in there, so it's all chaos) and an "unfortunate miscalculation" caused the front of the Burghal Gnome pavilion to go up briefly in flames. The Ger of the Halflings has been erected, as has the elevated platform of the Sylvankind. The other races haven't arrived yet, but rumor has it the Imperial Envoy is already displeased with the very notion of their non-central location. They plan to petition. In the midst of it all, of course, is the rock and the coraesine. But that's just another set of issues altogether... Heavy ruts crossed the field, going from nowhere to nowhere, stopping briefly at the middle of nowhere, somewhere in between. At that stop, the bannered flag atop a blue silk tent flapped in the breeze. The sun reflected off its embroidered thread-of-silver crest, the only bright and shining thing in an expanse of green. A man, similarly clad in matching blue and silver livery, pushed up his sleeves and surveyed the empty expanse around him. His horse, less impressed, grazed in the pasture, happily chewing away at wild clover and green grass. Every now and again the beast would find itself close to the only other feature of the field, a single spire of silvery-veined rock. With a stamp and a snort, it would back slowly away every time to resume a more distant forage. Pacing twelve steps, the man drove a stake into the ground, then turned on his heel. He paced again and again, then drove another stake into the ground. Over and over, pacing and staking, staking and pacing, the man measured out the field. He quartered it. He divided it. He marked off several spots with different colors, and when the day was done, he stood in front of his tent and watched the train of wagons start to roll onto the field. Schedule Service Offered * TD booster added to shield/armor * Upgrading instruments to master class * Full Player Shop Alteration * Sanctifying Weapons * Permablessing Weapons * Mana Vial flares * Enchanting bows * Sighting bows * Demonology runes (shien'tyr specialty) * Custom spell preps * Sonic alterations * Custom swears * Signature verbs * Companion Grooming * Custom Perfumes * Custom loresongs * Adding Yfane/Nalea gown script to existing gowns * Armor ASG changing * Padding removal * Enchanting weapons & armor, including limited exceptional enchanting * Spell Knowledge Enhancive * Snake Flares * Enhancive conversions * Pocket adding to items that do not have existing pockets * Exceptional lightening & deepening * Changing existing sheaths into blessing sheaths * Stripping scripts from items (fluff scripts only) * Morphing Tattoos * Padding * Armor flares * Weighting, including limited exceptional weapon weighting * Weapon flares * Adding shield pockets * Enhancive rechargers * Adding enhancives to existing items via dahcres * Spikes * Adding fluff scripts to a variety of items * Unlocking services for some scripted items * Flare removal * Customizing cigars * Feature alterations * Tattoos * General lightening and deepening * General Alterations Merchants Not all merchants are confirmed. This is a listing from Prime. *Adrowynne *Alouetta *Ayzaila *Caliolia *Casraden *Chisma *Corinthar *Dawe *Denorfio *Ecomend *Eybria *Fanahn *Faylle *Gostika *Iamal *Ianthra *Ipsy *Javanna *Jof *Joldaf *Keggie *Kincau *Khapens *Larkwen *Luharl *Lyxa *Mortimmer *Muzer *Mychus *Naigood *Ofee *Olba *Otuio *Petria *Raibeyhan *Raiyek *Razalka *Saah *Siolan *Skorzeny *Teryle *Tisla *Tliazl *Ursuline *Vithalan *Xlan *Yseridha *Zananka *Zanthie *Zanenka *Zedlantha *Zifku Quanity of Services There will be 254 - 376 services offered at this event that are limited. This does not include some of the lesser services offered. Of those numbers, 12 - 22 are considered MAJOR services. If all 75 ticket goers are present for everything, statistically, everyone would end up to 3 - 5 limited services a piece, but with only 16% - 29% ended up with a MAJOR services per run! Happy hunting! Category:Platinum Storylines Category:Auctions and Raffles Category:Platinum Announcements